


Midnight Cravings

by Cadpig_Writes



Category: The 7D
Genre: Cravings, Delightbottom, F/M, Jolly Royals, KING Starchbottom, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, The King and Queen of Jollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: King Starchbottom is awoken by his wife, Queen Delightful, in the middle of the night with another one of her late night craving issues.





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have published a work here that hasn't been published on another site yet. I'll probably post it on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net in a couple of hours.

“Starchy? Starchbottom, please wake up.” Queen Delightful softly cooed as she attempted to gently shake her husband awake, careful not to startle him out of his slumber. Starchbottom’s mouth was slightly ajar, a sliver of drool dribbled down the side of his mouth. The queen smiled down at him, she used her thumb to wipe the saliva way from his face. 

His wife’s soft touch caused the king’s snores to cease and he fluttered his eyes open, shortly followed by a long yawn as he slowly sat up in bed. The queen put a hand over her heart, pitying him as she watched him rub the crusty sleep from his eyes. She truly felt terrible for interrupting his deep sleep, especially after a long a stressful day of working around the castle, but she needed him to tend to an urgent task she had, and she couldn’t really resolve the issue without his aid.

“I’m so sorry I woke you, Starchy. But I-” Starchbottom’s ears quickly picked up the tone of discomfort and weariness in his wife’s voice, so he shook off his fatigue and straightened his posture to make himself more presentable to his queen, despite the fact that he was so dead tired. “N-no don’t be sorry, m’dear. I’m never too exhausted to take care of my delightful wife...” He leaned his face close to her cheek to give her a peck before he moved down to her belly and kissed her there as well. “...or my precious baby.” Queen Delightful, touched by his words and devout loyalty, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

Judging by the queen’s weak hug, he presumed that she was feeling a little under the weather. “Is everything okay, my queen?” He quietly asked, returning the embrace. Queen Delightful didn’t answer for a whole minute. She wanted to enjoy their embrace as much as she could in silence, but the pain coming from the pit of her stomach spoiled the mood, forcing her to pull away from him. She looked deep into her king’s eyes, the moonlight poking its rays through the curtains landed on his face, giving his eyes a sort of magical like luminescence. “We’re craving again.” She simply muttered. Starchbottom lifted an eyebrow.

He was undeniably relieved that it was nothing too serious, like the baby decided to welcome itself into the world earlier than scheduled, or Queen Delightful had the terrible urge to empty out her stomach all over the sheets and floor. But the craving matter still held Starchy’s concern. Ever since his wife entered into the second stage of her pregnancy, the queen began to develop late night cravings for heavy meals and sweets. Despite the fact that her husband would feed her a large supper before heading for bed, the baby in her womb would demand for more food in the dead of night. Unfortunately, these cravings happened extremely frequently, and it worried Starchbottom every time she woke him because of the look of distress on her face, making him believe that something happened to her or their baby, until she told him that she was just craving to munch on something. But Starchbottom would never complain or let out a groan. All he wanted was his wife and unborn child to be contented.

“Cravings again? What do you feel like eating?” Queen Delightful shrugged, nibbling on the tip of her finger in thought and in hunger. “Maybe some jollyberry pie smothered in caramel sauce please? We don’t want anything too heavy tonight.” She requested with a small smile, her gaze lay on her belly as she massaged the round surface with her hands. Starchy shared the smile, he laid on his stomach to give their child another soft kiss. “Anything to please my lovelies.”

The baby, quickly recognising its father’s voice, kicked the walls of the queen’s uterus to greet him. “Ooh, the baby is excited to hear you, Starchy.” She groaned through gritted teeth, the kicking upsetted her uterus and her stomach even more. The king noticed her cringing, so he gave her stomach a soft pat before he leapt out of bed to fetch the queen’s much desired midnight snack.

Just as he was about to exit the room, Queen Delightful stopped him. He turned around to see her puckering her lips, wanting a passionate kiss from her dear husband. Grinning from ear to ear, Starchy sprinted back over to her, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. The two finally separated after the baby grew very impatient with them, and because the queen’s stomach did not like the fact that she was swapping saliva with Starchbottom instead of filling it up with pie. Queen Delightful briefly squeezed his hand, muttering “I love you, Starchbottom.” into his ear. The ever so faint, soft whisper of her words tickled the king’s ear, causing him to let out a hearty giggle. “I love you too, Queen Delightful.” He responded, adding another short kiss on her nose.

It took King Starchbottom over ten minutes to fix Queen Delightful’s snack, he spent most of his time trying to find the right flavour pie that hid amongst the dozens of other pies in the pie cabinet. He lathered the dessert with the caramel sauce she had requested, but not before he dabbed a drop of the sticky sweetness on his finger to taste it himself. As he let the pie soak in the caramel, he prepared some vanilla chai tea for the both of them, hoping that maybe a hot cup of tea to will go along with the pie will warm her up physically and spiritually.

He slowly walked back to their royal suite with the tea tray in his hands, careful not to spill the contents all over the place. It was a long, tedious walk, but he kept his mind busy by thinking about his future ahead him with his wife, child, and the kingdom of Jollywood. 

He didn’t realise how deep in his thoughts he had gotten until he ran into the bedroom door, the tray nearly sliced right through him. Fortunately, nothing spilled or even toppled over. But Starchy’s grunts and the sound of ceramic rattling startled his poor queen. “Starchy, are you okay, my love?” Just as she was about to climb out of bed to help him, Starchbottom opened the door with the tray still in tact in his hand, smiling to show her that he was fine. “What was all that? It sounded like a tornado almost tore you up to pieces.” She said with a deep sigh, sitting back in bed as her lips held a relieved smile. “More like this tray almost cut me into two. But I’m okay, your highness. I just ran into the door by mistake.” Queen Delightful couldn’t help but giggle, his clumsiness always warmed her heart up as long as he didn’t get himself hurt. “Oh, Starchbottom, my silly-willy king.” She opened up her arms wide to invite him in for another tight embrace, to which Starchy happily flung himself into after he set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed.

“I brought you some tea, it should help with whatever aches you have.” Starchbottom said, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Thank you so much, Starchbottom. You’re going to make a delightful father, and I know it.” The king’s face flushed red as his lips curled into an ecstatic grin. “Oh, hehe, t-thank you, your highness.”

The king and queen helped themselves to the tea Starchbottom had prepared. Queen Delightful finished the entire cup of the piping hot drink in just two gulps, shocking Starchbottom to a point where he jumped out of bed to retrieve her a glass of cold water, fearing that the hot tea may have burned their baby. His wife assured him that their child was fine, explaining that the baby would’ve been kicking the walls of her womb if it was uncomfortable. But Starchy wasn’t convinced, instead he pleaded that she have at least a sip of the water. Finally and much to her husband’s relief, Queen Delightful gave in, swallowing a small amount from the glass.

“Starchy, I know you’re just looking out for me and our baby, but sometimes you need to settle down.” She said softly, setting the water aside. “Being too overprotective can be unhealthy for all three of us.” King Starchbottom let out a small whimper. “I-I’m sorry, my love. I don’t mean to upset you, but I want you both to be happy and healthy. I don’t know what I would do with myself if either you or my baby were harmed. You mean the world to me.”

Queen Delightful let what he said settle into her heart, she felt a few tears begin to prick at her eyes. “Oh, Starchy.” She placed both hands on his cheeks, pulling his face closer to hers so their foreheads touch. “How about we share that delicious looking pie you prepared. You deserve it.” She whispered after another long moment of silence between the two. “Of course, anything for my family.” He muttered as he gave her forehead a kiss. 


End file.
